Metal silica-based (MSiOx) materials have found utility in scintillator applications due to their intense luminescent response upon exposure to radiation sources. See H. Retot et al., J. Phys. D.—Appl. Phys. 44, 235101 (2011); E. Mihokova et al., Opt. Mater. 34, 872 (2012); D. Niznansky et al., IOP Conf. Series: Mater Sci Eng 18, 102020 (2011); P. A. Williams et al., J. Mater. Chem. 12, 165 (2002); and E. Bescher et al., J. Sol-Gel Sci. Technol. 19, 325 (2000). When these materials are doped with lanthanide (Ln) cations, the resultant MSiOx:Ln (i.e., M=barium, bismuth, rare earths) are particularly sensitive and luminescent. See Y. Eagleman et al., IEEE Trans. Nucl. Sci. 59, 479 (2012); N. Akchurin et al., Nucl. Inst. Meth. Phys. Res. Sect A.—Accel., Spect. Detct. Assoc. Eq. 640, 91 (2011); H. Jiang et al., J. Ceramic Proc. Res. 12, S179 (2011); D. Ananias et al., J. Alloy Cmpds. 374, 219 (2004); C. W. E. van Eijk et al., Spect. Detct. Assoc. Eq. 348, 546 (1994); L. Pidol et al., In Resh. Trends Contmp. Mat. Sci. Book Ser. Materials Science Forum, 8th Conf Yugoslav-Mater. Res. Soc., Herceg Novi, Montenegro, 2007, pp 371-376; X. Y. Sun et al., Int. J. Mater. Res. 102, 104 (2011). In addition, a number of naturally occurring fluorescent MSiOx ceramics demonstrate bright emissions, such as zircon (ZrSiO4), benitoite (BaTiSi3O9), and baghdadite (Ca3(Zr,Ti)Si2O9).
However, a need remains for a single-source method to synthesize Ln-doped group 4-5 silicate nanomaterials for scintillator and other applications.